


Rope

by SoloArcana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Overdramatic Dean Winchester, Red Rope Licorice, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloArcana/pseuds/SoloArcana
Summary: “Cas! Cas, I’m not going to make it. This is the end. I always loved you-”Cas glances up from his book and rolls his eyes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ha ha ha ha!! I've never done a drabble, but this one just jumped out at me.

He thought he knew suffering. He thought he knew pain. As a kid, he’d spent a memorable afternoon sacked out on the sofa, groaning and praying for death after drinking an entire gallon of poorly-made chocolate milk. _Hey, what 8 year old knows that there’s a difference between Hershey’s Syrup and Hershey’s Powder?_

This, though, was an entirely new level of pain. 

“Cas! Cas, I’m not going to make it. This is the end. I always loved you-”

Cas glances up from his book and rolls his eyes. 

“Dean, I told you not to eat the entire tub of red rope licorice in one sitting.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, my husband is the inspiration behind the "poorly made chocolate milk" pain. As a kid, he went through an entire gallon of milk trying to make chocolate milk. He says that's a special kind of wishing for death.


End file.
